


Dance!

by Usaegi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Yu can't control himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usaegi/pseuds/Usaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu "helps" Yosuke with his dance routine.<br/>Taken place in P4DAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance!

“Come on, one more time! We’re almost done, okay?” Rise was clapping her hands in an attempt to encourage Yosuke to go over his dance routine for the seventh time. It had been a rough few days for the Investigation Team, practicing almost all day to perfect their routines for the LMB Festival. Today was a Sunday, a day where, normally, the team could rest and take a break from dancing. However, Yosuke was having difficulty with his dances, and Rise demanded a practice session for today. After many groans of ‘are you serious’ and ‘I’m going to die’, Yu decided to tag along, hoping to encourage Yosuke.

In his own way, of course.

After another try at his dance routine, Yosuke collapsed on the floor, sweating and gasping for air. Rise had her hands on her hips and nodded triumphantly.

“That’s it, Yosuke! You’ve gotten much better over these few hours!” She looked at Yu, gesturing for him to get onto the dance floor. Yu didn’t mind practicing, but he was quite distracted by fantasies that emerged when he had been watching Yosuke dance. That ass in particular.

But of course Rise wouldn’t be satisfied until both boys were exhausted, chests heaving for air. Yosuke sputtered complaints in between breaths, nudging Yu to join in.

“I know, I know! We’re pretty much all set for today, okay? I’m going to get changed, I’ll be right back.” Rise practically skipped out of the room. Yosuke was rubbing his towel against his face, relieved that he could finally rest his muscles. Or so he thought.

“Yosuke, I noticed something earlier with your dance…” Yu stood up, his silver bangs still slightly damp with sweat. Yosuke tossed his towel to the side in disbelief. He was so cute, the way he was staring up at Yu with big, brown eyes.

“Dude, do you see me right now? I am not go-” Yosuke immediately stopped speaking when he saw the look Yu had on his face. Serious, just like he’d been back in the TV world. With a sigh, Yosuke surrendered to his gaze and pulled himself up onto his feet, making a pout. Yu couldn’t keep a smile from spreading across his face, everything about the boy in front of him was so, so cute. Yu placed his hands on Yosuke’s shoulders and turned him around.

“So when you’re standing, you aren’t keeping your legs straight enough.” Yu spoke in a voice that was imitating Rise’s, high pitched and shrill. Yosuke snorted at his terrible imitation.

“That was awful, partner.” His snicker came to a halt when the silver haired boy leaned forward, resting his head on Yosuke’s shoulder.

He wouldn’t…would he?

One hand slid up from the brunette’s waist up to his chest, while the other crept down his side, teasingly running a thumb along the edge of his pants.

Yeah, of course he would.

“Wait, whoa there, partner, Rise’s coming back…” Yosuke muttered, trying not to mind the vibrant pink color tainting his cheeks. Without response, Yu brought his hand down to where he’d wanted to grab this whole time-Yosuke’s ass. Without much attempt to struggle, Yosuke inhaled sharply, his mind now clashing between pleasure and reason.

“S-Seriously, what if she comes in and sees us…” His voice was breathy and quiet, which certainly didn’t help Yu’s sexual instincts. While circling a finger against Yosuke’s chest, Yu whispered teasingly,

“Sees us what? I’m just helping you.” Yosuke, unable to stifle a soft, sweet noise, reached behind him and grabbed Yu’s wrist. But he couldn’t bring himself to try to pull the hand away from his ass. Knowing this, Yu chuckled and proceeded to grope Yosuke’s body, using his long fingers to touch and feel as much as he could. Tracing the outlines of his body, and then the seams of his pants… He discovered hard warmth against his palm.

“What’s this? You get like this just from me helping you with your routine?” Though Yu was teasing, he was getting hard himself, quickly growing more impatient to touch Yosuke’s skin, his bare warmth.

“You’re an idiot…!” Yosuke hissed, becoming aware of his situation. Ignoring the name-calling, Yu noticed the line of metal lockers that were against the back wall. Sparked by a new idea, he grabbed his partner’s hand, and quickly led them to a locker that was seemingly unused.

“Wait, are we really-” 

The creaking of the locker opening interrupted Yosuke, and the other used the opportunity to push him into the back of the locker with a loud bang. Before he could resume his complaints, Yu put a finger against his lips and squeezed himself into the locker, pulling the door shut behind him. It was really cramped. And it kind of echoed. Which, admittedly, was pretty sexy. There were four thin slits in the locker, letting a tiny amount of light stream through, but otherwise it was dark. Yu was enjoying this situation much more than he thought he would.

“We’re just going to hide here?!” Apparently, Yosuke was still able to panic about the situation, which Yu had abandoned worrying about long ago. Well, there’s really only one way to fix that, isn’t there? Closing the space between their mouths, Yu took the opportunity to put one hand on Yosuke’s hip, forcefully pulling his clothed boner against his own, rolling his hips as he did. Both boys let out a muffled moan, still locked in their kiss. Once again, their hips pushed together, grinding their erections to the point that both were certain they were going to wet their underwear with precum if they kept up like this. With each time they thrust into each other, the locker would rattle slightly, making it completely obvious that there were people in there. Finally pulling away from the long kiss, Yosuke reached for the other’s belt, unable to wait for stronger stimulation. With similar feelings of desperation, Yu returned the favor by quickly unbuckling Yosuke’s belt, and then pulling down his black pants along with his gray underwear.

“You’d better stay quiet if she comes back.” Yosuke whispered, his voice slightly echoing in the cramped locker. Yu smirked and leaned forward to whisper,

“I think you ought to worry about yourself.” Before even finishing his sentence, Yu grabbed his partner’s dick and pushed his thumb up against the head, sliding his way down until he reached his balls. Yosuke choked out a shaky groan at the sudden pressure to his erection, and feeling as though he were challenged, he took the silver haired boy’s dick in his hand. Feeling lightheaded, Yu rested his head against Yosuke’s shoulder again, yanking hard as he did. The locker was echoing with wet noises, making them feel indecent, yet at the same time, heightened their senses of pleasure.

“Maybe the locker…wasn’t the best idea… Because I really want to…put your cock in my mouth right now…” Yosuke felt surges of something like electricity run straight to his balls after hearing that. Yu was panting against Yosuke’s neck, pumping his hand much more quickly now, succeeding in making his partner dizzy with delectation.

Then the door to the studio opened.

Both boys froze in place. Rise’s heels sounded much louder in the seemingly empty studio. Yu, with his back facing the door of the locker, could only guess where Rise was. Yosuke, however, could make out a figure in the distance through the thin slits in the locker door.

“Huh? Senpai? Yosuke?” Rise called out, looking around the room.

Suddenly Yu felt pressure being applied to his dick. Yosuke was slowly squeezing his fingers around the head and rubbing his thumb against the tip. Then his fingers quickly ran down his shaft, sending shivers up the Yu’s spine.

“That’s weird…” Rise muttered, taking a couple steps toward the lockers.

Though Yu was mouthing ‘you bastard’, he couldn’t deny how hot the situation was. It would certainly be a nightmare if Rise found them like this; yet, the boy was practically dripping precum from the tip of his cock. The silver haired boy reached for Yosuke’s dick while keeping a hand over his mouth to silence his hard panting.

“Did they just leave without telling me?” Rise was still muttering to herself, (or at least she thought) and walked towards the lockers. Yosuke could feel his heart pounding like it was going to tear through his chest. His hands were still wrapped around Yu’s dick, but they were frozen now. This was so bad, so dangerous. She was coming closer, close enough to hear any kind of panting that could’ve escaped through the locker. 

But Yu didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. His hand brought Yosuke’s –now near bursting hard- erection to his own, trapping them together in his fist, and squeezing down. Yosuke felt his knees about to buckle, and the urge to let out a loud moan rippled up his throat, but through force, he managed to keep it inside.

Now Rise was fumbling through her locker, two lockers away from theirs. She was putting her previous change of clothes away when she had an idea.

“Oh, don’t tell me they went to see Kanamin…!”

Yosuke bit into Yu’s neck, both to punish him for being so reckless and to stifle any sort of noise that might slip from his mouth. But that only turned him on more. The sound of Yosuke’s stifled breathing was about to send Yu over the edge.

Rise slammed the locker shut, making the boys jump, and stomped off, away from the lockers, towards the door, and exited the room. The moment the door closed, neither of them had any composure to blame the other for their risky actions. Yosuke slammed his head back against the locker, now letting out his pent up groans.

“Hurry, I’m so close…” Yosuke begged, his eyes now half lidded in a daze. Yu was jacking them off with vigor, as fast as he could manage.

“C-Can w-we fuck later? Le-Let’s fuck, partner, I want you to do me hard, s-so hard…!” The brunette’s dirty talk was enough to fog up their heads as they reached their peak.

“Y-Yeah, I’d fuck you right now, but shit, I-I’m coming!” Indulging in the thought, Yu was unable to hold out, as his entire body shuddered against Yosuke’s, the tip of his dick spewing white. His hand kept pumping until shortly after, Yosuke spilled himself all over Yu’s hand and shirt, letting out a sweet sigh as he did. Fingers firmly gripped Yosuke’s chin as Yu’s lips pressed into the other’s, minds beginning to clear from their euphoric state. After breaking the kiss, Yu wiped off the mix of cum on his shirt, since it was only a spare shirt for sweating in anyway.

“Let’s get out of this damn locker.” The boys quickly jumped out of the steamy locker, now just as sweaty as they were after practice. Yu picked up a towel and tossed it to Yosuke.

“Dude, you really had me thinking we were gonna get caught.”

“You started it, you bastard.”

“…So uh, did you mean what you said? I mean, just now, in the locker.” Yosuke scratched the back of his head and looked away bashfully. Yu chuckled to himself, amused with his best friend’s flushed face.

“How about you come over and find out?”


End file.
